Head Soccer Wiki:Administration
This page is all about the ranks of the contributors. If you have any question and you don't know which Admin you must ask then you are on the right page. To be added you need: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge #150 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam If you aren't active for two weeks (without saying that you are offline, on vacation, etc.), you will be kicked from that list. Rules *Only Admins decide who is which rank *Only edit your own entry, except if there's a spelling mistake or if its Vandalism/Spam *The 3 lowest Ranks don't have any bonuses (except for the name colors), its just that you got higher chances of becoming a moderator/rollback ... Name colors Everybody on this page has got a different name color. Please write on Werner der Champ's message wall if you don't have the right color. Sometimes you got to clear your browsers cache to view the changes. If you want an other color, request it in the forums. Note that at least half of your rank must agree, and it mustn't be too similar to any other contributor's color! Admins Admins have full-access to this wikia, and therefore can do many useful things. We currently don't need more admins, so don't ask us about this. FranceSwitzerland He is the admin to make the wiki better. When you don't know how to add things in pages or something about images? Then you must come to him. He is also the Admin with the most edits on this wiki. He is every day online on this wiki. Werner der Champ He is the admin all about the community. If you want another background, wiki features or something else then you must ask him about that (using the forum or his talk page). He will mostly improve the design of pages and creating advanced systems (like the post your Ideas here page). He used to be online around 6-8 pm (GMT). He is always one time online on the wiki and that is the mostly in the evening (Europe) Rollbacks Rollbacks can revert edits by one user with one click. We currently don't have any Rollbacks and don't want any, so don't ask us about this. Chat/Discussion Moderators Can delete and edit comments (moderator) and kick guys out of the chat (Chat- Moderator) We currently don't need any more Moderators, so don't ask us about this. CroatiaSoccer (Discussion-Moderator) He is a good moderator who make this wiki better. He added a lot of the Character Ideas. He is normally every day online on this wiki. Teh Sweggurboi (Discussion-Moderator) Teh Sweggurboi is a good and somehow opinionated contributor on the Wiki. He has created character and power shot rankings, idea pages, information pages and help guides. He knows much about Head Soccer and football in real life. Aca soccer (Discussion-Moderator) Aca soccer is a contributor who does edits most on new characters. He likes to compare and make ranks about characters. He has created character ideas Montenegro 2,Kepler 452b and others. He has created general idea Training mode (and his current goal is to finish it) and is usually very active on the wiki, mostly on wiki chat. He is also every day online. SwitzerlandSoccer (Discussion-Moderator) SwitzerlandSoccer is a good user who is every day active. He mostly edit Collages. Also he makes pages for all Power Shot Elements and Counter Attack Elements Fire mummy (Chat-Moderator) He is a contributor who mostly edits Grammar mistakes or Bad formatting.He made few Costume ideas and Character ideas.He is every day on this Wikia. Ecuadorsoccer (Chat-Moderator) Ecuadorsoccer is a contributor that likes to add links and polls to pages. He also makes edits in very bad ideas and the ones that are bad written. He likes too much the voting pages, the character ideas, and, the costume ideas pages. Deathsquad44 (Chat-Moderator) Deathsquad44 is a contributor who specialises on grammar mistakes, and also works on everything except for Backgrounds and Borders. He is almost every day online on the Head Soccer Wiki, and you can always ask him questions, although he also asks a lot of questions. Game-mod (Chat-Moderator) Coming Soon Top Contributors You need everything needed for ranks below and #The Devoted Badge (30 days active) #500 edits #600 badge points. #150 edits in the last 14 days, at least one per day Active Contributors You need everything needed for the rank below and #The Two Weeks on the Wiki badge #300 edits #300 badge points #30 edits in the last 5 days, at least one per day Alexmagas28 Alexmagas28 made a lot Character VS Character,doing a lot good edits,He made few Costume,General and Character Idea and He is every day online on this Wikia. Captain chess He is also a user on this wiki, and you can ask him over all kind of things about Head Soccer. He also fixes most of the grammar on pages. Now he does bugfixes, and you can remind him to do any of them in any page (In the message wall). He is only a bit too inactive. Recognized Contributors You need the following to be added: #A Wikia account #At least 100 edits on this wikia #The "Key to the Wikia" badge ''or ''300 total edits #110 badge points (to show your edit in different areas) #Good edits and no vandalism and Spam Leicstahood Leicstahood is a contributor who does many edits, usually on Grammar. He has also made some character ideas including Sensei, Noire and Transnistria, to name a few. He is quite new to the wiki though. TheHSFan He is a contributor all about things over the wiki. He has an account from January 2014. You can also ask him a lot, because he is the contributor who has the longest account on this wiki. How wiki was before, who was the most active... MultixGamePlay MultixGamePlay is usually active on the wiki and on the chat. You can ask him some simple questions about the wiki. He created some costume ideas. He has an account from October 2015 so he is quite new. Very bad Users This is the Rank of Shame, the users in this Rank are the ones that spam for badges and damage the wiki, if you fall in this Rank is very probable that you will be blocked . You must not spam or vandalise if you don't want to get notoriety. SUPERUSER23 Dr SUPER They are not the same person but always spam for badges. This is only a start, if you have more things about yourself, feel free to add it under your name. Or you can change it completely how it now is. Only contributors or Admins with more than 100 edits come on this list (See Requirements above). Also don't spam over Ranks, because we Admins and other Contributors don't give you higher ranks. Comming soon Users This User is comming soon to be Chat-moderators!Becuse this users is online in the wiki every day and doing only good edits. This are the candidates: Game-mod and SUPERSOCCER5 Category:Handy Pages